


Nowhere to Go

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Grief is love with nowhere to go and the world is a dimmer place without Frost there. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 9, "Nine Sullen Silences".
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Nowhere to Go

Jane kept the last postcard from Frost tucked away in the cupboard at first because the searing pain whenever she caught a glimpse of it was too much for her to bear. From time to time she would take it out and read the last thing he'd said to her and it would hurt all over again, exactly the same as when she had first learnt that he was gone. Losing Frost had been like losing one of her brothers and Jane's world felt that much darker without him around.

Maura had told her about the quote after Jane had seen a kid playing with one of those dolls — action figures — that Frost loved so much. Before Jane knew what was happening, she had teared up. Usually, she managed to bury it all at work but sometimes it snuck up on her and sapped away any remnants of happiness. Maura had taken her off to a quiet part of a nearby park and sat her on the bench, held her while Jane both cried and insisted that she was fine in the most Jane display of emotion she could imagine displaying. Somewhere in all of that Maura had said, "Grief is love with nowhere to go," and that was the one thing that Jane remembered clearly. Of course, she asked who Maura was quoting, expecting some ancient philosopher to be named that she had never heard of. She'd never heard of Jamie Anderson either but when Maura did that adorable, awkward thing she did and explained that she was a Doctor Who novelist, Jane thought that made it all the more fitting somehow.

After a while, Jane guessed her love did find some places to go but never enough places. She figured that was the way it would always be. There would always be more love than places to send it and that meant some of her love for Frost would stay with her. She took the postcard out of the cupboard and put it on the fridge. There were a few days where the jolt of pain in her chest caught her off-guard but more and more she saw the postcard and remembered something goofy Frost had done, or one of the times he had wound up Korsak, or how it was his computer expertise that had solved one of their cases.

And maybe one day, she'd be able to talk about those memories without her voice wobbling halfway through, but for now, this was okay.


End file.
